Songfic: Sooner or Later
by 5seedapple
Summary: ONE SHOT SONG FIC. Song: Sooner or Later-Artist: Breaking Benjamin Bakugo/Midoriya A mixture of binge watching MHA and too much coffee. Also my first songfic AND my first yaoi/gay fic. Please read description inside.


This is a song _inspired_ fic.

Song Title: Sooner or Later-

Artist: Breaking Benjamin-

Please go listen on their YouTube channel or on Spotify and Pandora.

I've had it stuck in my head for a few days and I've also just got done watching season 3 of BNHA / Hero Aca/ My Hero Academia. (Truthfully I binge watched all 3 seasons in two days, but don't tell anybody, okay?) During which I actually grew fond of a Deku/Katsuki pairing. I've grown fond of a few different pairings, actually. So here is a little brain nugget born from too much anime and WAY too much caffeine.

This is told mostly from Bakugo's POV. **_Please note that this isn't 'really' a gay/yaoi fic- aka no lemons or anything- but it will talk about their relationship. So you've been warned if your a weak homophobic piece of shit that can't handle a little male on male affection_**.

 **ONE-SHOT**!!!

*)O(*

*)O(*

They were fighting again. It wasn't rare. Hell, it was damn near normal for them. Midoriya was pouting while Katsuki was glaring. That was when they felt it. The rumbling of the ground. The echo of the explosion that must have accompanied it filled their small apartment. One look was all it took.

The fights they had with each other were nothing compared to the ones where they fought together.

No time was wasted on longing looks or quick touches as they donned their uniforms as fast as they could. The twin speakers in their ears called out to them. "All District 1 heroes, please report to-" They were off, down to the bustling night life center of the city. Multiple voices warned of multiple villains.

As they got closer it was easy to see the source as civilians ran past them, in the opposite direction. A large crater lay in front of them. Some slim figure standing in the center, laughing. More people rose in the area.

Katsuki reached out his hand as the other shot off a blast behind him. He had to make it. He had to. Deku... Deku was being squished under the boot of one of their enemies. The one that had caused this.

Both of his legs were broken, shattered if he had to guess from the way they were bent. Still, Deku was smiling at him as tears streamed down his face. What kind of monster were they fighting if they could so easily injure the toughest person Katsuki knew?

The villain saw him coming. He shouldn't have been able to. Katsuki was going as fast as he could, searing the skin that wasn't saved by his costume. Anything he could think of to be able to reach Midoriya. Damn the risk to himself.

The boot twisted as Deku held up a thumb to him. That was how this guys quirk worked, even if Katsuki didn't know anything else about it. That twist had shattered one leg first and then other.

*)O(*

*)O(*

"His skull was CRUSHED."

"No way he should have lived."

"Katsuki saved his life."

"What kind of LIFE do you think he's going to have after this? He'll probably be BLIND for the rest of it."

"That's only if he comes out of the COMA."

*)O(*

*)O(*

"Here he comes! Ground Zero! The new Number 1 hero!"

"Everyone one knew about their relationship, I mean, it's not like they were hiding it."

"Ground Zero's actions of late seemed to have gotten even more violent-"

"We can't keep making excuses for this kind of-"

"Ground Zero has dropped in popularity polls-"

*)O(*

*)O(*

"Stop it, Kacchan. You can't just give everything up because of me."

"The fuck I can't! I don't care about that shit anymore. I need to be here. With you." He pulled on the brush as it struggled to cut through the curly green locks. _He'll probably be blind for the rest of his life..._ Right. That was why his hands were groping for his, he couldn't see them. "You can't just throw away everything that we lived for." His Deku pleaded.

"I can, and I will. I just want a normal life with you."

"You don't. You're going to end up hating me."

*)O(*

*)O(*

"Katsuki! Katsuki!" The scream boiled it's way through his body. He knew this dream. His eyes started to water. There wasn't much he could do. He felt like he was alone as Midoriya cried next to him when he couldn't see him. When in his dreams it was Katsuki who was being crushed like they were an ant. He could hold onto him, but there was no reaching him. Even now, he couldn't reach him. Still, he told him he'd be okay.

*)O(*

*)O(*

"A miraculous recovery!"

"We not only got back one Number 1 hero, but two!"

"After a whirlwind of media agents swept the pair up in an interview, Hero Deku replied with this statement-"

Katsuki turned off the TV. He looked down at his husband. His husband looked back up at him. "Told you, I just needed to be in here, with you."

"Don't act like it wasn't Recovery Girls new apprentice who fixed my eyes. I know that sooner or later you would have hated it. I know I did."

"Don't act like that. I love you. No matter what, we're in this together." They both grabbed each other's hands. Their left hands, with two matching silver bands on their ring fingers.


End file.
